The SCORE Program at UPR-Rio Piedras Campus, College of Natural Sciences currently involves eleven faculty investigators, five research associates and eleven laboratory technicians in eleven research projects in the Departments of Chemistry and Biology. Nine more projects are pending funding in two supplemental applications submitted recently. Most of these projects use the College's Computer Network to run equipments, retrieve experimental data, communicate with databases and generate images as well as for communication with collaborators and colleagues through the Internet. This network, which connects the four buildings that comprise the College's facilities across Campus, was installed during the first half of the last decade. New developments in this technology make it necessary to upgrade these facilities in order to support new applications (i.e. multimedia) and enhance speed and resolution of communications (i.e. desktop-switched 10/100 Mbps). For this the College has designed a Master Project Plan involving the substitution of most of the active equipment (i.e. servers, routers, switches, etc.) and the upgrade of wiring infrastructure. Funds for the purchase of the necessary active equipment are available from the Dean's office and an NSF infrastructure grant. The present application requests the supplies funds necessary for wiring installation and certification of Building 4 (Phase II, Natural Sciences) which is the most recently built facility (inaugurated in 1992) but which was not included in the previous wiring project carried on in the other three buildings from 1994 to 1997. Application also includes the salary of a Communications Specialist to set up, configure and service equipment and connections to be installed. Full institutional support is available for this project which will result in substantial enhancement of network capabilities and new opportunities for our biomedical investigators to access and use Internet II communications.